Avium Dranon
by Cross Eyed Freak
Summary: The digidestined are traveling through the woods. They find a mysterious digimon called 'Tarnamon'. Who is she really? Read to find out! R


NOTES: Well, this is actually a repost of my fic Avium Dranon. I attempted to make it look and sound a bit better... Meh. Anywho, hopefully people will like it this time :)

LEGEND

Chapter beginning/ending - -X-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

::Digi-info::

-X-

A shadowed figure sat in a tree, watching five children as they slept.

'So, these are the legendary digidestined? They don't look like much to me...' Thought the person.

One of the children, with black hair tied back, stirred in his sleep. The figure shifted slightly closer to the trunk uneasily as the boy sat up slowly, obviously having heard something.

'Damn! I shouldn't have moved!' The figure thought angrily.

"Hello?" Called the boy. He stood up and looked around.

'Don't breath, don't breath, don't breath.........' The figure thought. And, of course, seeing that something has to happen sometime in this story, she shifted her foot, and a small twig cracked in half.

Koji's head snapped up towards the figures hiding place. "I know you're there! Now, come down before I make you!"

The figure thought rapidly through the many languages she'd learned throughout a few thousand years. Then she got it.

"Um......... Iteir wameia briuti benashi, latamai(1)!" She called.

Koji blinked. "What?" He said.

The figure snickered for a moment and jumped off through the trees. Koji just stared.

SOMEWHERE ELSE.........

"You failed," Said a deep voice.

"No, the human almost saw me. That doesn't count." Said another, in a cattish accent.

"Fine," Said the deep voice. "Then tonight, you will lure at least one of them to you. Earn their trust, then scan their data."

"But why?" Asked the feline voice. "There doesn't seem to be much you can do for......... -_him_- anymore. Right?"

"YOU INSOLENT CAT!" Bellowed a new voice. "YOU MAY NOT SPEAK OF -HIM-! -HE- IS BEYOND YOU!!"

"Enough!" Called the first voice. "You do not give the orders, Inosimon!"

"Fine then, _Saloymon_." Grumbled Inosimon.

::Name: Inosimon

Appearance: Dog-like, kind of like a wolf on two legs. Humanoidish

Attacks: Raging howl, Call of the Wild::

::Name: Saloymon

Appearance: Unknown

Attacks: Unknown::

"Um, if I may say something, milord?" Said a gentle voice.

"Go ahead, Kanamon." Said Saloymon.

::Name: Kanamon

Appearance: Flips: Angel on one side, devil on the other.

Attacks: Fires of Hell, Call of the Heavens::

"Well, maybe Tarnamon isn't fit for this mission anymore? I could take over........." Kanamon broke off questioningly.

"I'm perfectly fit for this mission, Kanamon!" Tarnamon hissed.

::Name: Tarnamon

Appearance: Unknown (I'll tell you later ; ) )

Attacks: There are too many to list.::

"Or," Continued Kanamon. "We could summon guidance from Aquarimon."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"What do you mean summon Aquarimon?" Yelled a disbelieving Gatomon.

"Gatomon's right! Aquarimon is the forbidden digimon! The only one ever known to have fought -him- and won! She was the one to lock him away in the first place!!" Yelled a pair of Guardromon in synchronization.

"Ok, bad idea..." Said Kanamon.

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!" Called Saloymon. "Tarnamon, I'm assuming you do not want to give up on your mission yet...?"

Tarnamon blinked. "Well, yeah! I'm not giving up just yet! Besides, I haven't even tried this mission. AND, we don't even know where Aquarimon is. So there, Kanamon."

Kanamon glared at her. "I still think we need someone more... competent. She wasn't even able to keep quiet for a little while!"

"A little while!!" Shrieked Tarnamon. "I was there for most of the night you stupid, airheaded-"

"That will do, you two," Said Saloymon calmly. "It is decided then. Tarnamon will continue this mission. If she fails... Well, we'll figure that out if she does. You are all dismissed."

BACK IN THE FOREST.........

Koji glanced around into the trees around him warily, still slightly shaken up from the night before.

"Koji?"

The boy in question nearly jumped out of his skin. "What?!" He yelled.

Takuya blinked nervously at him. "Um, I was just going to say........." He pointed at the ground in front of Koji. There was a huge mud puddle. But, of course, Koji's foot was already hovering above it and he fell in.

LATER.........

"I......... Hate......... Mud........." Koji muttered to himself as they walked through the forest. You see, Koji hadn't found a pond in time, and the mud had hardened. So, of course, he was walking quite strangely. Anyways, as they walked, everyone was oblivious to the fact that they were being watched – except Takuya, that is. He could feel someone – or something's – eyes upon him and his little band of misfits.

Tarnamon watched them from her perch in the tree she was sitting in. She knew the goggle-headed one knew she was there. Oh, she knew all right! But, she didn't care either.

'Ok, time for operation lure digidestined!' She thought to herself.

So, she moved her position to a bit in front of where the kids were, cleared her throat, and began to sing.

Everyone's ears had perked up at the sound of the song. They walked quickly in that direction. They came to a clearing and found a tall person sitting on a log......... Or was she a digimon? It was hard to tell. She had ears, eyes, and a tail like a cat, and she wore a black tank top with what looked like jeans. Also, she had two purple stripes across her right cheek. She looked up at them and said; "Hi. I'm Tarnamon. Who're you?"

-X-

Well? What'd ya think? I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did or didn't! Flames are fine! They will just be used for a good laugh and roasting marshmallows.

Ciao!

(1) Iteir wameia briuti benashi, latamai! – I'll be back, loser!


End file.
